(Finished) PewDiePie and Cry: The Witch's House
by Mocha2Latte
Summary: PewDiePie had a nightmare. He wakes up in a strange forest finding a giant house. Seeing no other way out of the forest, he goes into the house and finds his best friend Cry. He later realizes that the house belongs to a witch who is coming after them. Will Pewdie and Cry escape the house or will Pewdie's nightmares come true? No ships.
1. The Nightmare

****Important** Hello there! This story does not have the PewdieCry shipping. Sorry to disappoint you. I have nothing against the shipping but I do not intent to make a story about it. (I also have nothing against PewdieCry fan fictions. In fact, I like most of the ones I have read.) Also, the storyline will not be exactly like the game for those who already know the storyline. Thank you for taking your time to read this, enjoy the story :)**

**Pewdiepie's POV:**

I groan feeling something hard underneath me. My eyes flutter open but I see nothing. Did Marzia turn off the lights while I was sleeping? I rub my eyes with one hand and my other hand pats around my surroundings. There's no way this hard surface was my bed…did I fall off? I blink then my vision comes back. My eyes widen. This place wasn't my room. Panic comes over me as I leap to my feet.

"What the…where am I?" I ask softly then look around.

This place was like a hallway. The dim moonlight from the stain glass windows further down is the only source of light. I start walking towards the window. Maybe I'll know where I am by looking outside. The light from the window slightly showed the paintings and small furniture decorated with beautiful flowers on the wall across from it. How in the world did I get here anyways? The last thing I remember is that I finished uploading the last of my videos for my bros then went to bed, forgetting to turn off the lights. But I feel like I know this place…like it was from one of the games I played. I freeze hearing soft sounds of someone dragging something. Someone's here? Maybe I can ask that person where I am. I take a step but then I stop. Something was coming into the light from the window. A shadowy figure of a small girl stands in the middle of the light. She turns her head from side to side as if looking for something. I narrow my eyes to get a better look at her. She seems to be carrying something, but it looks too big to be a stuffed animal. I hear a soft groan then the thing she's holding starts to move. My eyes widen. Is that a person?!

I see her mouth moving but I can barely hear her. I lean in but only catch one word.

"…prey…"

I freeze in place. Is she talking about me? Oh my god, I'm in a strange house with a strange girl coming after me, what could be worse?

She looks to my direction and I see her face. Oh shit. I can see the glowing red pupils through the shadows of her long violet hair. Her lips stretch to a creepy grin then she starts walking towards me. I turn and sprint. I don't care if all I see is darkness in front of me; I need to get away from her. I look back and see those red eyes glowing in the darkness. She's right behind me; I can hear a different set of footsteps coming after me followed by a creepy giggle. I raise my pace, hoping to lose her somehow. Suddenly something hits my stomach and I collapse on my back. Ow…that really hurt. Soon as I hear her footsteps again I roll onto my stomach and start crawling, ignoring the huge pain in my stomach. I tell myself I need to get away over and over as I keep crawling. The footsteps get louder and louder and I feel my heart pounding in my chest. I silently pray that she will just walk past me in this darkness, just go away so I can go home. Suddenly the footsteps stop. I stop as well and look back; I don't see those glowing red pair of eyes anymore. Am I safe?

I shiver then I feel something on my leg. I look down then my eyes widen. A small, pale hand clings onto my leg. I shake my leg but the hand won't let go.

"Get off of me!" I yell as I keep shaking my leg. "Let me go, you son of a bitch!"

The giggle stops. The hand starts crushing my leg and I yell out in pain then the hand starts dragging me by my leg.

"No, no! Let's go of me!" I yell and flail my arms in all direction hoping to grab a hold of something. "Let go!"

I claw my hands down into the ground but it's no use. Tears start rolling down my face as I desperately kick and flail my arms around.

Finally, I stop struggling and pant. I have no more energy within my body. I just keep getting dragged through the darkness until we reach the stain glassed window. I keep panting and look up at her then the other body she was dragging around. The person looked like a man with messy oak brown hair. He looked heavily beat up from the looks of his bruised arms and small scratches. His light green shirt was dusty and slightly ripped. His face was against the floor but I can see a familiar white thing on his face.

A familiar white mask.

"Cry?!" I call out and struggle but I still have no energy left. "Cry!" I call out again then the guy looks at me.

"Pewds?" He calls out weakly then lifts his head up. I see his white poker face mask clearly now.

"What did she do to you man?" I demand as I look at the girl who is taking a knife out of the furniture across from the window.

Cry says nothing. He just rests his head on the ground and pants. The girl walks up to him and starts tracing up his lower back with the knife. I shudder a bit then struggle to get up. She keeps tracing the knife up Cry's back and back down as if trying to figure out where to strike him. The tip of the knife finally reaches the back of Cry's neck. Cry sharply takes in a breath as she raises the knife.

"No!" I yelled and reached my hand out to stop her.

But the knife came down.

And everything was pitch black.


	2. Jiji

**Once again, a friendly reminder that this is not a PewDieCry shipping fanfiction. Any complaints about this story not having any romantic scenes will not be welcome. Other comments and criticism however, will be welcome. That is all, Peace!**

**Chapter 1:**

**Pewdie's POV:**

My eyes fly open then they close again from the blinding light. I pant as I slowly sit up. I take a moment to let my eyes adjust and breathe deeply. Was that all a dream? I'm not in a dark place anymore. My vision finally return and I take a look around. Well, this place was definitely not the dark hallway anymore, but now I'm in a forest. I take a deep breath then sigh. What the fuck is going on? I hope nothing will jump me, I hate those…I get up and look around more. No matter where I gaze, all I see are endless row of trees. I sigh. Well nothing will happen if I just stand here, so I start walking. The forest isn't so bad I mean, it's nice and bright, it's peaceful, and no slenderman. I look back now and then to see if anything is following me but there's nothing. I guess I'm safe…for now…

But that dream still bugs me…

I hold my head and sigh. It was just a dream, a horrible nightmare. Cry is alive. I have nothing to worry about. Nothing. I just need to get out of here and–

"Yo."

I stop and look around. I swear I heard someone talking to me. I shrug then keep walking.

"Yo! Hey buddy? Where you goin'?"

I look back again, but I still see nothing. What the fuck? That's just creepy.

"Who's there?" I call.

"I'm up here you numbskull!"

I look up then see a black cat on a tree branch staring at me. A cat was talking to me? I'm pretty sure this isn't Alice in Wonderland. I narrow my eyes and stare back at the cat.

"What? You never seen a cat talk?" it asks as its amber eyes blink.

My eyes widen then I fall back. "What…what the fuck?"

The cat licks the back of its paw then leaps down in front of me. "Yes, I can talk."

I stare at the cat. I rub my eyes then stare at the cat again. Am I dreaming? I pinch myself. Ow. No, this is not a dream. Well, since I can understand what it's saying maybe I can ask for directions.

"So…then…do you know the way out of this forest?" I ask.

The cat's ear twitch then looks away. "Dunno, but there is a home if you go further down this path."

"A house? Really? Does anyone live there?" I ask. Maybe they can show me the way out.

"Dunno, but we can go check it out." The cat replies.

I gasp with excitement. "We'll be like Kiki's delivery service! I'm Kiki and you're Jiji!"

"Who's Jiji?"

"It's so perfect since you're a black cat!" My grin gets bigger. "Let's go Jiji!" I yell and start walking with my fist up. At least this will brighten up my mood.

I look up at the house with wide eyes. The place was huge! I stare at the white brick house towering over me. I look up and see the magenta roof tiles on top. Something about this house seemed familiar but I push the thought aside. The dark windows make it seem like no one's home so I look to Jiji (That's what I'm calling him now).

"Hey Jiji, is anyone home?" I ask.

"I'm not Jiji!" Jiji replies. "How should I know? I never went in there."

I stare at the house. This place a little creepy, maybe it's not a good idea to come inside just yet.

"Jiji, I think I'm going to take a look somewhere else." I say then turn back.

I pause when I see a huge rose bush in front of me. "Was that rose bush there before?"

Jiji looks at it. "I dunno."

I stare at the rose bush. It's a lot taller than me so I doubt I can get over it. I swear this thing wasn't here before. Maybe I can walk around it. I walk side ways to see if there's an end to this rose bush but it looks like it extends forever. I sigh but I keep walking.

"Oh wait," I mumble then look back to see nothing but trees. "I just left Jiji with that creepy house, I should go back."

"Yo, where did you come from?" I hear Jiji call.

I look forward again then see Jiji and the creepy house. What the? I look to Jiji who was all fluffed because I scared him. Aww…he looked to cute.

"What? I swear I was walking away from the house, how in the world are you and the house here?" I ask.

"I dunno, you just came out of nowhere and scared the fur off of me," Jiji replies grooming his fur.

I look back at the trees then at Jiji.

"Jiji come with me." I command.

"I'm not Jiji!" Jiji hisses.

"Just come," Jiji's tail flicks in annoyance but nods.

I start walking back now and Jiji follows me. Maybe I ended up back to the house because I was staring at the rose bush so I'm going to look forward this time. I keep walking with Jiji and looking forward, hoping that I'll find something other than that creepy house. I narrow my eyes and lean forward seeing something through the trees.

"Jiji! I think I see something!" I yell and start running.

"Yo, wait for me, man!" I hear Jiji calling but I keep running.

I run into a clearing then my eyes widen. In front of me was the same, creepy house. What the fuck? Jiji catches up to me and looks up.

"Weren't we here just now?" I ask and look over my shoulder to the endless row of trees.

"I dunno…I guess we have to go into the house." Jiji replies.

"Well, is there any other way?" I ask.

"I never went into the house, I never went out of the forest." Jiji replies then licks his paw to clean his face.

I sigh then walk up to the door. "Jiji, come with me."

Jiji looks up at me. "Why?"

"Cause…." I pause then walk up to Jiji, I didn't want to tell him I was scared. "I'm Kiki and you're Jiji, that's why." I gently pet Jiji's head.

"I'm not Jiji," he growls. "But fine…"

I smile then walk back to the door and take in a deep breath. I grab the door knob and turn it. The door was open.

"Here we go," I mutter then push the door open.


	3. Bear

_"Well, is there any other way?" I ask._

_"I never went into the house, I never went out of the forest." Jiji replies then licks his paw to clean his face._

_I sigh then walk up to the door. "Jiji, come with me."_

_Jiji looks up at me. "Why?"_

_"Cause…." I pause then walk up to Jiji, I didn't want to tell him I was scared. "I'm Kiki and you're Jiji, that's why." I gently pet Jiji's head._

_"I'm not Jiji," he growls. "But fine…"_

_I smile then walk back to the door and take in a deep breath. I grab the door knob and turn it. The door was open._

_"Here we go," I mutter then push the door open._

**Pewdie's POV:**

I poke my head through the door to take a little peek inside. The inside is smaller than I expected. Jiji walks into the house first then I follow. There are two candles swaying curiously, in between them is a door. I close the door behind me and look around. There is no furniture in this room, no windows, no nothing. My eyebrows scrunch. This place is really familiar, but I can't place my finger on what it is.

"Jiji, this place gives me to creeps…" I mutter then notice that Jiji is gone. "Jiji?"

I look forward then see the door open. When was that open? I gulped nervously then slowly walked up to the door and peek through the small opening. I see a smaller room with no windows, no doors, no furniture, only a note on the wall across from me. I look down then see Jiji sitting in front of the door.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"Jiji!" I exclaim. "Don't run away from me like that, I was worried."

Jiji shrugs then looks forward. "So, how 'bout that note over there?"

I pout but nod. "I guess we can take a look at it."

I walk up to the note with Jiji beside me and look at it.

**'Come to my room'**

My eyes widen at the note as it disintegrates. I remember this place. I hear a loud rumble and turn around. The walls start closing in on us.

"Oh my god!" I scream. "Jiji! Do something!"

"What? What can I do?" Jiji asks.

"Hold me Jiji!" I yell and hug Jiji.

"Just go through the door, it's still open!"

I look at the entrance then start running with Jiji still in my arms. I feel the walls slowly closing in on my shoulders so I turn sideways and leap out the door. Jiji and I pant as we hear a loud clamp behind us shortly followed by the closing sound of the door. I look at Jiji who is suffocating in my arms.

"Yo man…you can let go of me now…" He wheezes.

"Sorry bro," I let go of Jiji. "What was that just now?"

"I don't know,"

I look around then notice that there is furniture in this room now, and doors too. I run to the exit and grab the door knob. It won't turn. I grit my teeth and keep trying to turn the knob. I bang on the door, hoping it would break but nothing happens. I bite the bottom of my lips as memories of playing that game floods back into my mind.

The witch's house.

A game where a little blond girl entered into a witch's house because she couldn't go anywhere else. The girl goes through series of different puzzles in order to get out of the house. However, there was a twist in the ending.

Do I have to do the same thing? I look back at Jiji who stares at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

I stay silent for a few moments. "I can't get the exit open."

Jiji's ears flatten. "What? Then how will we get out?"

I sigh. "We're going to have to do a lot of things…" I mumble then walk towards the right door. "Stay with me Jiji,"

Jiji follows me as I open the door and walk into a small hallway.

I hear ticking noises.

This is the right place.

I walk towards the ticking and see a door beside a grandfather clock. I open the door and enter the room to see a bunch of presents and sweets piled up in one corner and a desk adorned with beautiful flowers. I walk up to the desk and look at a small book lying on top.

I open the book and look at the scribbled writings inside it.

_'_**I was sick, so no one played with me. My father and my mother didn't love me.'**

I frown. This really was like the game. Well, at least now, I know what to do. I walk up to the pile of goodies and search through it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jiji asks.

I smile finding a teddy bear. "I'm getting us out of here Jiji, but it'll take a while so bear with me."

I take the teddy bear with me as I walk out of the room with Jiji. I come back to the room with swaying candles and walk towards the left door. I frown as I open the door to see a room with a metallic table against the wall and a dusty cabinet on the opposite wall. I look at the door beside the closet and try to open it.

It's locked.

I look to the metallic table. A large scissor is chained to the leg of the table. I frown remembering what happens if I do this, but I had no choice. I go up to the table and take the scissors and start cutting off the teddy bear's limbs. I feel something warm trickle down my hand. Jiji's furs fluff as he lets out a shrilling meow. I look to the scissor now covered in red liquid then to my hand holding the teddy bear.

"What is that?" Jiji asks me.

"Don't worry about it, Jiji." I mumble.

I carry the bloody torso in my hand and walks back to the hallways with the clock. I felt bad enough when I did this in the game, but I feel even worse now that I did it myself. I hear a splatter noise somewhere but I ignore it. God…I walk into the room that's not beside the clock, seeing a basket with one teddy bear in it. I place the torso inside and hear a door unlock somewhere. I take in a deep breath. I can do this.

I pick Jiji up in my arms then walk out the room. I glance back and see the basket of bears moving an inch towards me as I shut the door. So far so good.

"What are you doing?" Jiji asks.

"Just trust me." I reply, feeling my arms shake as I slowly get closer to the entrance room.

A vase falls over and breaks. I gulp and take a step forward. The candle flames blow out.

BAM!

A large teddy bear barges out of the scissor room and bounces towards me. I quickly run back into the hallway and slam the door shut. Jiji's furs are fluffed from what just happened.

"Sorry Jiji," I say then open the door. "Are you okay?"

"Fine…" Jiji replies and starts grooming himself. "Are we safe?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," I peek out the door but I see nothing. "Let's go."

I put Jiji down and tip toe to the scissor room. I open the door and peek inside.

Nothing.

I smile and walk inside then something drops from the ceiling making me jump. My eyes widen as I see the bloody limbs of the teddy bear I cut a few minutes ago.

"Ew…" Jiji comments.

I take the limbs and walk to the other door. I can open it now. I peek inside and see a large dining hall. I glance around but see nothing threatening so I walk in. The room was huge, but dark. Candles on the table barely lit the room and the fireplace was out. A bunch of chairs were set up nicely around the long dining table and a skull rests in the middle. I'm going to need that later. Jiji pads in as well then his ears twitch.

"I hear something." He mews.

I listen then hear cutting sounds. I walk towards the kitchen then notice a note beside the kitchen door.

'**The chef is busy, lend a hand.**'

I gulp then open the door slightly and peek inside. I see a knife gently tapping again the cutting board as if cutting something. No one is holding it but I see a shadow on the floor. Someone was there. I feel a shiver come up my spine as I remember the note.

"Jiji, stay here for now," I say and walk into the kitchen.

"Ah, so busy, so busy." I hear someone say as I approach the shadow on the floor.

"Here," I hand the bloody teddy bear's limbs towards him.

"Oh? Is that for me? I was in a need for a limb or two." The limbs fly out of my hand. "Here, a token of my appreciation."

A silver key is tossed towards me. I barely catch it as it keeps bouncing off my palm. I sigh in relief then walk back to Jiji and close the door behind me. Now all I needed to do was to use that skull–

"Yo," Jiji whispers as his ears shoot up. "I hear someone coming!"

My eyes widen. "What?" It can't be the bear, and it can't be the chef. I can still hear the cutting of the knife. "Are you sure it's not the chef?"

"I don't know, but I think we should hide," Jiji mews as his ears flatten. "And fast."

I frantically look around then see the fireplace. I quickly grab Jiji and crawl into the fireplace. It's dirty and full of soot but I had no other choice. I start to hear soft, tiny footsteps coming towards the room and my heart starts to pound. I hear the door creek open and I shuffle deeper into the fireplace. I hold my breath as I hear the footsteps coming closer. This never happened in the actual game.

Who is it?

**Hello People! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have a mini announcement to make! I have 2 stories I am currently working on and I want your opinion on which story I should make my priority. I like both of them so I can't decide for myself. Review or check out my poll and vote. Deadline is 1/20/13. Thank you! :3**


	4. Cry

_I frantically look around then see the fireplace. I quickly grab Jiji and crawl into the fireplace. It's dirty and full of soot but I had no other choice. I start to hear soft, tiny footsteps coming towards the room and my heart starts to pound. I hear the door creek open and I shuffle deeper into the fireplace. I hold my breath as I hear the footsteps coming closer. This never happened in the actual game._

_Who is it?_

**Pewdie's POV:**

Jiji and I press ourselves to the corner of the fireplace as the footsteps get louder. I feel my heart pounding against me chest and I hold my breath. I see someone walk past the fireplace. The person has scrawny pale legs and I see what looks like a white dress swishing as she keeps walking. I can't see her face from here but I can hear her talking to herself. I lean towards the opening of the fireplace and listen.

"Where…"

I feel my blood freeze. This voice…I know I heard this voice before. I quickly jolt back to the back of the fireplace and sit there. It can't be…it couldn't be that little girl from my dream…why was she here? I close my eyes tightly and wait for her to go away. The footsteps start to get softer and softer until I hear a door click. I breathe out deeply but my heart still beats so loudly. I crawl towards the opening and peek outside. I don't see anything, but I don't know if I should go out.

"Jiji," I whisper. "Do you hear anything?"

Jiji's ears twitch. "No, I think we're in the clear."

I crawl out of the fireplace and start coughing from all the soot. I look at my clothes. They were covered in black dust.

"Yuck," I mumble in disgust and start dusting myself.

Jiji comes out and shakes his fur. I smirk because Jiji is already black so it didn't matter whether he is covered in soot or not. I walk to the table and look inside the skull. It has a hole on top of its head containing green liquid. I scrunch my eyebrows from the foul smell and back up.

"Yuck," I mumble and put the silver key inside.

The key sinks into the liquid and slowly starts turning black. I hear an unlocking behind me and pick up Jiji.

"Let's go before she comes back." I whisper and run into the kitchen.

I don't hear the tapping sound anymore and I don't see the shadow. Is the chef gone? I shake my head and look towards a door on the left side of the kitchen. That was probably the door I unlocked. I walk up to the door and open it. I see pink stares ahead of me going upstairs. I gulp then start walking up. Jiji's ears twitch as I keep walking.

"Do you hear something?" I ask fearfully.

"No," Jiji replies.

I nod as I approach the top. I enter a large hallway with candles hanging on the walls. I look to the left and see three doors; one on the left wall, one on the right wall and one right in front of me. I look to the right and only see one door. I walk to the right side first since I know what to do. I open the door to see an eerie grey fog come out of the room. I shudder but I walk in with Jiji. I keep walking until the room gets bigger and I see barrels around me.

"Barrels!" I shout.

"Hey friend,"

I yell in fear as I fall back on the floor and drop Jiji. I hear a deep chuckle coming from the other side of the room and my eyes grow wide.

"C-Cry?!"

I stare at the man with the white mask. He clung onto a giant spider web on the wall with a yellow butterfly fluttering helplessly. He smiles.

"Hello there," he greets. "Mind helping me get down?"

I stare at him. "What are you doing there?"

"Oh, you know, chilling with this butterfly friend I have here." He replied chuckling. "But in all seriousness, I really don't know. I had a nightmare last night and then woke up here, stuck on this fucking web."

I frown as I remember the dream. "What was it about?"

"I don't remember but it was damn scary, friend." Cry replied.

I sigh in relief. It's good that he doesn't remember the dream. I help Cry off the spider web then he looks back at the butterfly as I search through the barrels. Augh, barrels! They always hide something!

"Shouldn't we help the butterfly too?" he asks.

"We will, I just need to do something else first," I reply.

"I'll stay here and keep watch incase the spider comes back." Cry offers.

"Cry, don't you know what's going on? This is the witch's house!"

Cry tips his head. "The what?"

I stare back at him, confused. I remember him playing this game before. I grab his hand and walk out of the room. Jiji shakes his furr and growls at me.

"Yo man, that wasn't cool, dropping me like that." He hisses.

"Sorry…" I mutter.

Cry stares at Jiji. "Woah! A cat that can talk!"

I stare at Cry and frown. Why doesn't he remember this game? Well, at least someone knew. I walk to the left side of the hallway and open the left door. I look inside to see a library. Cry pokes his head inside the door and looks around.

"So…what is this place?" he asks.

"A place we need to leave." I reply and walk up to the far corner of the library seeing a shadow.

"I can't seem to get these books to stay together…" I hear someone saying.

"Here," I call as Cry catches up to me.

"Oh, is that for me? Thank you. Here, take this."

I jump when a book is tossed towards me. Cry catches it and chuckles.

"The book of death…" he mumbles as he looks at the title. "Can I read it?"

"No! It says the book of death! Why would you do that?" I demand and snatch the book back.

Cry shrugs. "I don't know…it might hold secrets…sorry…"

I sigh and smirk. "Don't worry about it Cry."


	5. Cry's Nightmare

_"The book of death…" he mumbles as he looks at the title. "Can I read it?"_

_"No! It says the book of death! Why would you do that?" I demand and snatch the book back._

_Cry shrugs. "I don't know…it might hold secrets…sorry…"_

_I sigh and smirk. "Don't worry about it Cry."_

Cry's POV:

I didn't know why Pewds took that book away from me, but it seemed serious so I didn't say anything. I walked with him to the room across from the library then entered a dark room that's like a museum. I look to the glass cases in the room. They're full of different types of bug. I scrunch my eyebrows. I hate bugs…they bothered me a lot during my gameplay in the Haunting Grounds.

"So Cry, tell me what you remember," Pewds calls.

I take a moment to think. "To be honest, I have no idea how I ended up here. All I remember was being in bed, sleeping then I have a weird dream, and then I wake up stuck on a spider web."

Pewds nods. "Okay, well, don't worry about it Cry, we'll get out of here soon."

I nod back as we go deeper into the museum like room. This place is creepy. I look down at 'Jiji' who pads beside me. Something about him seemed really familiar…but what? I bumped into Pewds then fell over. Pewds looks back at me and chuckles.

"Cry, what are you doing?" he asks.

"Chilling on the floor," I reply making him laugh even more.

I look to Jiji who swishes his tail around but he doesn't seem amused. I get up then follow Pewds to a lonely bookshelf. There seems to be a hole on the top shelf. Pewds tucks in the book of death there then I hear an unlocking somewhere.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I solved a puzzle." Pewds replies. "This whole house if full of it, and we need to solve them in order to get out."

"Oh, I see…so what did we just unlock?" I ask.

"You know the butterfly you wanted to save? We're going to save it now." Pewds replies and I smile.

"Sweet," I turn to walk back to the glass cases. "Let's go get–"

"Cry No!"

Before I knew it, I see some wooden skull moving towards me, fast. Pewds grabs the back of my shirt and starts running. I stare at the skull that follows us with wide eyes. What the fuck is that thing? Pewds keeps running then I blink remembering something. This was just like the nightmare I had before I woke up on the web.

(Cry's Nightmare)

I yawn then sit up feeling cold. I rub my eyes and search for my blanket with my other hand. My bed feels hard for some reason so I open my eyes. Everything is dark except the floor. I look down and see the blue bricked floor. How did I get here? Where the fuck am I?

I hear water swishing behind me and I turn around. I see a pond with tiny black specks swimming around. I crawl towards it and look inside.

"My father is dead…" I hear it say.

I blink. Did the tadpole just talk? I shake my head, well this is a dream, weird things happen all the time in dreams…

"Aww, I'm sorry," I say. "What happened to him?"

More tadpoles cluster around and they speak in unison: "He was eaten by a snake."

I frowned. "Oh, I–"

"**YOU KILLED HIM**!"

My eyes widen as the bricks underneath me crumple. I try to crawl back but my hands slip and I fall into the water. I shut my eyes and flail my arms, trying to swim up. Something grabs my leg and drags me down. I try to kick the thing off my leg but it only grips me tighter. My lungs start screaming for air as I struggle harder to reach surface.

"You killed him! You killed him!" The words echo in my ear. I grit my teeth and cover my ears.

"Stop….stop…stop…" I whimpered in my mind as the thing kept dragging me down.

"You killed him! Now you die!"

"Stop!" I yell and I get pulled out of the water. I blink then cough and pant. Wasn't I being dragged down few seconds ago?

I hear snickering behind me so I turn around. My eyes widen to see a dark figure standing behind me.

"You killed him, now you die. You killed him, now you die." He snickered repeatedly.

"Shut up!" I yell and throw a punch at its face.

The dark figure disappears then I feel a huge pain slam against my stomach.

"What the…" Another pain slaps across my face.

I hear chaotic laughter fill the room as more pain slam against me. I look around but I see nothing. Where the suck is this all coming from? I feel another pain slam against my back. I whimper in pain as each painful blow gets harder than the last. I flop onto the floor, hugging my body in pain. The laughter stops and I hear footsteps coming towards me. Shit…I needed to move…The footsteps get louder as I roll onto my stomach and try to get up.

Something grabs my leg and I feel my body give out.

No…

I don't remember what happened after that, everything was dark. I just felt myself being dragged around places. I groaned a few times but when I do she will grip my leg harder.

"Cry?"

I groan and look up. I see a familiar Swedish man staring at me with wide eyes.

Pewds? I try to call out to him but I was too tired, my body was too tired. I feel something sharp trail up my spine and shudder. What's going on? Pewds looks up with horror. The things traces around my back, playing with my fears. I look back and see a girl. She has pale skin and wears a long, white dress. I look to her hand and see a knife raised high. I sharply take in a breath.

Was she–

"No!" Pewdie yells.

The knife comes down.


	6. SPIDER!

_I look to her hand and see a knife raised high. I sharply take in a breath._

_Was she–_

_"No!" Pewdie yells._

_The knife comes down._

Pewdie's POV:

I pant as I shut the door to the room. Cry sits and stares blankly at the wall across from us.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"…Yeah, I'm fine." Cry replies and sighs. "I just remembered something before I came here."

"What is it?" I asked.

"That I…" Cry's voice choked out then he shuddered. "That I died…"

My eyes widen as I remember the ending of my nightmare.

"Everything was dark, I couldn't see anything but I knew something was hurting me…" he whispered. "I was alone until someone dragged me around then I saw you…but you looked like you were in pain too…and this place…this place looks a lot like the dream. Not literally but something about it gives me the creeps now…"

I put my hand on Cry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die." I promise. "Not while I'm here."

Cry looks up at me and nods. "Thanks Pewds,"

I nod back and turn to the door I just closed. We had to get out of this house, fast.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Cry asks getting up. "It could still be there,"

"Don't worry about it, Cry." I reply smiling and open the door.

I peek inside seeing nothing. I smile and walk over to the open glass case that has a butterfly model in it. I picked up the butterfly then walked back to the door where Cry and Jiji waited for me. Cry looks at the butterfly model curiously then tips his head.

"What are we using that for?" he asks.

"To save that butterfly." I reply and walk into the barrel room. BARRELS!

Cry follows while holding Jiji in his arms. "Won't it notice the difference?"

"Read that letter over there," I point at the little note that was handing on the wall behind the barrels.

Cry pushes a few barrels away before he reaches the note.

'The spider has poor eyesight and cannot tell the difference between colors…' he reads. "Huh, that's convenient."

"Yeah," I say and switch the two butterflies. "Now let's go –"

I hear something crawling behind me and look back. My eyes widen when I see a giant spider crawling down its web. What the fuck? He's not supposed to be here! Cry and I freeze in place as the spider examines the blue butterfly. I take a step back slowly, trying hard not to catch its attention. Cry starts stepping back as well but then we hear something move from behind. I look back to see a silhouette running across the hallway. I looked back to see that the spider spots us.

Shit.

The spider started crawling towards us. Fast. Cry grabbed my arm and started running.

"Come on!" his yelling brought me back to my senses and I started running.

I look back seeing the spider right at our heels.

"Keep running!" I yell to Cry.

"You don't have to remind me!" Cry yelled back as we got near the door.

Once we got out, Cry gently tosses Jiji to the ground then helped me shut the door. The Spider's limbs poke out of the hole between the door and the frame.

"Shit," I mutter and push harder.

Cry presses his back against the door and pushes the door with me. I hear cracking noises from the limbs as we did so.

"That's so disgusting," Cry whimpers as he sees the guts oozing out of the limbs.

"Just keep pushing!" I yell and give the door one big shove.

The spider limbs break off as the door closes. Cry and I pant then slide out backs down against the door. We look to the limbs then to each other.

"Is this what we're going to have to deal with from now?" he asks.

I frown. "Sadly, yeah."

Cry sighs then looks at Jiji. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Well, you're just lucky we cats always land on all four." Jiji replies swishing his tail. "But I guess it was necessary."

I nod then feel something fluttering in my hands. I look the yellow butterfly we saved as it flutters out of my hands and through a wall. We hear a click sound.

"Something's unlocked…" Cry whispered and looks at me.

"Yeah, we're going to have to go there now." I reply, looking back at him.

"Well…I guess we'll go then," Cry sighs and gets up. "Let's go, friend." He puts his hand out to help me up.

I smile and take his hand. "Yeah."

Cry pulls me up then picks Jiji up. We both start walking towards the door that has words engraved on it.

'**Save the butterfly'**

Cry tips his head. "Did you know about all this before you found me?"

"Kind of," I reply then turn the door knob. "It's like a game I played."

"So we're cheating," Cry points out playfully.

"Shut up Cry," I laugh and open the door.


	7. Froggy

_Cry tips his head. "Did you know about all this before you found me?"_

_"Kind of," I reply then turn the door knob. "It's like a game I played."_

_"So we're cheating," Cry points out playfully._

_"Shut up Cry," I laugh and open the door._

Cry's POV:

I watched curiously as Pewdie opened the door. We walked through an empty, square room then saw a staircase with pillows tossed carelessly on the ground. I looked to the pillows, what were these doing here?

"Hey, you." I hear Jiji calling.

"Huh?" I ask looking down at him.

"Can you put me down?" he asks. "I kind of want to walk."

"Oh, sure," I reply then set Jiji on the pillows.

We follow Pewdie up the stairs, stepping on pillows occasionally.

"Hey…Pewds, what game was this place like?" I ask

"The witch's house."

"So…we're inside a witch's house?" I asked.

"Yeah, basically, why don't you remember anything about the game?"

I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know friend, nothing about this place except my nightmare seems nostalgic to me,"

Pewds nods then we keep walking.

"So…is there a witch coming after us?" I ask.

Pewds pauses and bites his lips. Fear clouded his eyes as he sighs. "Yeah, there's a freaky little girl coming after us, but as long as she doesn't get us, we'll be fine."

I shudder a little, remembering my nightmare. "Okay…"

Once we got to the stop, Pewdie stops.

"Cry, I need you to trust me here." He says.

I blink. "Well, yeah, of course I do friend."

Pewds grabbed my wrist. My eyes widen as I stiffen.

"Just follow me and run as fast as you can," he commanded.

I hesitated but nodded. "Do we have to hold hands?"

"Yes, let's go." He said.

I sighed as we walked up to a door. I glance back at the candle dressed in blood and gulp.

"Pewds, what are we doing?" I ask.

"1." Pewds says.

"Pewds," I call.

"2."

"Pewds hold on,"

"3!" he yelled then we started running on the right side of the hallway. My eyes widen as I see a knife shoot straight through the middle of the hallway.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask looking back.

I yell out as I see a knife coming towards us. Pewds pulls me to the middle of the hallway and the knife passes us. We both pant as we hear the knife clink against the end of the hallway. I looked around. I don't see any knives being thrown at us anymore. Pewds takes in a deep breath then smiles.

"I told you," he says. "You should trust me more often."

I pout. "Who said I didn't trust you?"

"You were questioning me five seconds ago!" Pewds chuckles.

"Well, yeah because I wanted to know why we needed to hold hands!" I countered then looked down at our hands.

"Oh Cry, you know you love me." He smirked playfully.

"Hey, I'd hate to break up the love fest," Jiji meows as his ears perk up. "But I think something's coming our way,"

Pewd's eyes widen as he looks back at Jiji. "Is it her?" he asks.

"I don't know, I just hear footsteps," Jiji replied.

"Quick!" Pewdie whispers then grabs Jiji. "We need to hide!"

I nod as he starts running ahead of me. I follow close behind and enter another hallway filled with brick walls lighted dimly by candle lights. Pewds turns the corner and the room on his left. Shortly after that, I enter the room. We huddle into the corner nearest to the door and wait. Jiji's ears twitch a couple of times then his tail swishes over Pewds' mouth and Pewds' hand covers my mouth.

I hear very soft footsteps coming towards our room. I glance to the small opening of the door and see a glimpse of a little girl. She has dark violet hair covering her face and a long, white dress. Her bare feet patter on the cold brick floor as she walks past our room. I press my back against the wall behind me and so does Pewds.

"Is it clear yet?" he whispers to Jiji.

Jiji's ears twitch. "Maybe…"

We all blink when we hear something splash.

"Who did that?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know," Pewds replied and looked at Jiji. "I'm pretty sure we're not on top of water."

Suddenly the door creeks open and we all freeze. I see her shadow getting bigger as she pokes her head into the room. I shut my eyes remembering my nightmare. No…no, please don't see us…

"Oh…it was you…" I hear a soft voice say.

I open one of my eye, seeing the light from the entrance shine upon a little frog who was sitting in a pond in the middle of the room. The frog croaks then the door shuts and the girl patters away. When we hear another door closing, all three of us sigh in unison.

"Shit…that was close…" I muttered.

"Yeah," Felix took in a deep breath then smiled. "This little froggy saved us."

The frog looked at us, tipping its head as if asking us a question. I tip my head in response but Pewds nods his head making the frog jump into his arms.

"Thanks for saving us, you're officially part of the bro list." Pewds claims.

I blink then look back seeing a note on the wall.

'Do you like frogs?'

I smiled a bit to myself. Is that the little guy was asking us?

Pewds came up to me with the frog. Its expression was the same as I saw it before. Was he still asking me the same question? I nod my head just in case. The frog jumps onto my arms in response and I chuckle.

"This guy's going to be a lot of help." Pewds says and pets the frog. "I'm going to call him, froggy-froo."

"Okay," I chuckle. "I'm just going to call him frog.

Pewds looks to Jiji who is grooming himself. "Jiji, how is it out there?"

Jiji's ears perk up. "Well, I hear nothing,"

Pewds nodded then looked at me. "Let's get moving."

I frowned. "Will she come back?"

Pewds looked at me then sighed. "I don't know cry, I don't know…"


	8. Mix and Match

_Pewds looks to Jiji who is grooming himself. "Jiji, how is it out there?"_

_Jiji's ears perk up. "Well, I hear nothing," _

_Pewds nodded then looked at me. "Let's get moving."_

_I frowned. "Will she come back?"_

_Pewds looked at me then sighed. "I don't know cry, I don't know…"_

Cry's POV:

We leave the pond room and enter the creepy hallway again. Pewds starts walking and I follow with Froggy in my hands. We stop in front of a large opening on the floor. I look forward seeing an extremely thin bridge extending towards a lever on the other side of the opening.

"Let Froggy go across," Pewds says.

"What about Jiji?" I ask.

"Jiji can't cross."

Jiji fluffs in rage and hisses. "Are you calling me fat?"

Pewds and I chuckle. "No, just think Froggy can get across faster, we can't waste any time with her chasing us around."

Jiji flicks his tail in annoyance. "Fine."

I let go of Froggy who looks up at Pewds. Pewds nods and gently nudges Froggy towards the bridge. Froggy leaps at least twice to get across and pushes the lever with its head. We hear an unlocking sound behind us as Froggy comes back.

"Good job, friend." I say and pet Froggy.

"Let's go," Pewds says and we walk back.

We enter a large room filled with two or four of everything. Some parts of the room were a little different. One table had a cake on it while the other table had a rose, and the plants were placed in different areas of the room. Pewds walked up to the note and tore it off.

"What was that for?" I asked looking at him.

"We need to fix this room so that it's mirroring each other." Pewds replied showing me the note.

'Make a mirror image.'

I pout a bit. I feel completely useless as Pewds pushes stuff around the room.

"Do you need help?" I ask

"Sure, take that rose on the table and stick it into the vase on the left side," Pewds replies. "After that, there should be a cake in that cabinet in the middle of the room."

"My left or your left?" I ask.

"Mine." Pewds reply.

I nod then take the rose off the right side of the table. Jiji and Froggy sit in front of the door, watching us curiously. I set the rose inside the vase left of Pewds then walk up to the cabinet. Like Pewds said, there was a piece of cake in there. I took the cake out then placed it on the table that was empty. Pewds glanced over at me.

"Cry, it needs to be on the other side." He points out.

I blink then push the cake to the other side. "Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, Cry." He replies and chuckles. "Let's see, Now I need to put this here…"

I look back at him arranging all the canned sweets in the left side of the room. He said that I knew this place as well, but I can't remember anything.

"So…Pewds, anything else?" I call.

"Uhh, there should be a button on the painting on your side." He replies.

I look to the painting of one lady with an umbrella on my side. I look to Pewds' side seeing a painting of two ladies with umbrellas on the right side of the painting. I walk up to the painting and examine it, eventually finding the button Pewds was talking about. I press it then the painting changes. The lady is now on the right side of the picture with another lady. They are both holding umbrellas. I frown. This isn't exactly mirror image, do I press it again?

I took my chances and pressed it again. Now both ladies are on the other side of the painting. I smile. I am a genius! I put the painting back in place then look to Pewds who finished arranging the canned sweets.

"Hey Pewds, I fixed the painting." I call.

"Thanks Cry," Pewds replies then looks at Froggy. "Come here Froggy-froo,"

Froggy jumps into Pewds' arms then Pewds carries him to my side of the room. I look to his side seeing a frog plushie sitting on a chair. I look back at Pewds who places Froggy on a chair on my side.

"I think that's everything," Pewds claims then looks around the room.

We hear a door unlock. "Yeahp, I think so too," I reply smiling.

Pewds smiles back then he opens the door on my side of the room. "Come on Froggy, Jiji."

Froggy and Jiji follow him as I walk out of the room. We enter a smaller room with the same floor tiles but there is a desk in the corner with a diary open on top of it. I walk up to the diary then look at the pages.

'My mother and father didn't love me. So I 'X' them. I lived in this house ever since.'

I tipped my head in confusion.

"Cry." Pewds calls.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"In the next room, whatever you do, don't get distracted." Pewds warns sternly.

"How come?" I ask.

"You will die if you do." Pewds replies.

I stare at him with wide eyes. He's serious.

"Well…then what do I do?" I ask.

"I don't know, think about something like…Ice cream." Pewds replies. "Just keep running and thinking about ice cream, don't move from the spot, don't look back."

I chuckle. "Okay friend, I'll think about ice cream."

"Just keep following me," Pewds says and walks up to the other door.

"Right behind you."

"Ready, set, go!" Pewds shouts then we start running.

The hallway was just like the one we ran through before we encountered the little girl. Are there going to be any knives? My eyes widen as I see a knife coming towards us. Just think about ice cream, just think about ice cream. The knife passes right through us. Awesome! We keep running through the hallway and enter a large room. I blink, catching a glimpse of a black cat.

Jiji?

I glance back to see the black cat sitting on a chair. I blink then see Jiji deforming into a dark blob of nothing. I feel chill rise up my spine as it looks at me and grins. I run faster.

I look forward and enter a dark room. Pewds shuts the door behind me and I look back.

Was that really Jiji?

I looked down to see the black cat sitting with Froggy at the end of the room. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

What was that?

Pewdie's POV:

I didn't look back until I reached our destination. Cry comes into the room soon after. I smile. We made it. I shut the door behind us in case the girl comes following us. We both pant in the small room and sit down. I take a look around. This place was made of blue bricks like the room we found Froggy-froo in and there is a note on the floor.

"Okay, we made it…" I wheeze.

"Yeah…" Cry replies.

I looked to the large black door on the left side of the room. I shudder remembering what I have to do.

"So, what do we do now?" Cry asks getting up. "Go through that door?"

I stand up as well. "Well, before we do that we need to do something else."

Cry walks up to the note on the floor.

"He's hungry…" he reads. "Who's he?"

"There's a creature behind that," I explained. "And it'll eat us once we enter. We have to feed it something."

Cry tips his head. "Well, what did you do in the game?"

"We…" I sigh and look down. "We have to sacrifice Froggy-froo."

But I didn't want to do that, I really liked Froggy-froo in the game. I tapped my chin, thinking. Since the events in this house didn't go the way it did in the game, maybe I can find something to replace Froggy-froo as a sacrifice.

"Hey Cry," I call then look up.

"In you go," Cry says as he pushes Froggy-froo through the hole of the door.

My eyes widen. "Cry! What the fuck are you doing?"

Cry turns to me. "You said we sacrifice Froggy. So I did."

"But maybe we could have compromised!" I protest.

Cry looks over at the door. "Too late now."

I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

Why was Cry so indifferent about this situation?

Cry opens the door. "Coast is clear, I think we can go."

I look to Jiji who is fluffed from the shock of what Cry did. I sigh. Well, we have to keep moving. We walk into the room filled with dark rubbles all around. I pinch my nose at the stench of blood.

"I'm sorry Froggy," I mumble softly. "Rest in peace."


	9. Jiji?

**Hello People! So sorry this chapter is pretty short, my laptop messed me up while I was writing it...soo...hope you like this chapter. Have a cup of whatever you like and sit back. :3**

_Cry opens the door. "Coast is clear, I think we can go."_

_I look to Jiji who is fluffed from the shock of what Cry did. I sigh. Well, we have to keep moving. We walk into the room filled with dark rubbles all around. I pinch my nose at the stench of blood._

_"I'm sorry Froggy," I mumble softly. "Rest in peace."_

Pewdie's POV:

We walk out of the room then entered a whole new hallway filled with kitten pillars on one side. Cry was abnormally quiet while he walks beside Jiji. I glance back at them. Jiji's gaze was staring straight, not flickering but he did blink.

"Jiji? Is something wrong?" I asked.

Jiji looked up at me. "I'm fine."

I narrowed my eyes slowly. "Okay…"

We kept walking until we reached a staircase. I looked back at them again. They were still not talking.

"You guys…are you sure something's not wrong?" I ask.

Cry looks up at me. "What makes you think that friend?"

"Well…you guys aren't talking…" I mumble.

Cry shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know…I just felt that it might be better since…she's after us you know?"

I nodded slowly. "That…is true."

I turned back to see a hallways with three faces on the wall. One had both its eyes closed while the other faces had their eyes opened. I walked in between the face that had its eyes closed and the face that had them opened. I knocked on the wall gently. Suddenly a loud bang noise is heard as the wall makes another mouth. I yelp and fall back, making Cry laugh.

"Nice going," he commented.

I pouted. "Shut the fuck up Cry," I replied then got up. "We got to go through here."

Cry nods then nudges Jiji to go first. Jiji starts padding then Cry follows. I blink. Cry didn't object this time. I guess he got the message. I started to crawl into the hole hearing a little ding as I crawled further. I finally get out then see other paths beside me. Spikes shoot out of the path making a ding noise. I sigh in relief then see Cry and Jiji standing in the hallway ahead of me.

"Come on," he calls.

I follow them and enter a small hallway with a toy soldier at the far corner. I shudder seeing his rifle in hand. Well, as long as we did things right, we won't get hurt.

"Okay, this way," I say and walk into the door on my left.

We enter a room with a couch in the middle and four paintings hanging on our left. A door sits in between the middle of the paintings and three pumpkins sit around the couch. I walk up to the pumpkin with a face carved into it. I gently tap it, hearing a hollow sound. I smile then start hitting it with my palm.

Cry tips his head in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Didn't you see the note? We're supposed to make noises."

Cry nodded slowly as I started to make up a random rhythm. I shake my shoulders and head bang stylishly making Cry laugh.

"You look stupid." he comments.

"Shut up Cry, I'm fabulous!" I reply as I continue to hit the pumpkin.

Cry laughs more and i imagine him rolling his eyes under that expressionless mask.

I keep hitting it until I hear an unlocking of a door.

"Look at me, I just opened that door" I say getting up. "I AM fabulous."

Cry shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, sure, sure."

We walks into the room in between the paintings then see a chair, a statue of a man, a statue of a woman, a grandfather clock, a mirror and a plant.

I walked up to the note on the far wall then skim it. Just in case some kind of twist happens like it did in the past few rooms.

'I can be the sun, I can be sand, I can be a bird, what am I?'

I smirked remembering this riddle. I turn to walk back to Cry and Jiji but then something catches my eye. I glance at the mirror reflecting Cry. I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion and look at Cry. Jiji is sitting right next to him. I look back at the mirror again. I don't see the reflection of Jiji. What the fuck is going on?

The mirror suddenly cracks making me jump and scream like a girl. Cry flinches at the sound.

"What happened?" he asks.

I pant as I clutch my shirt. "Sorry...jumpscares..."

Cry chuckles. "You get scared way too easily," he says.

"Shut up Cry!" I yell and start laughing.

I glanced at Jiji who still sat next to cry, flicking his tail happily. I felt a shiver come up my spine.

What was with that reflection in the mirror?


	10. Music and Paintings

_Cry chuckles. "You get scared way too easily," he says._

_"Shut up Cry!" I yell and start laughing._

_I glanced at Jiji who still sat next to Cry, flicking his tail happily. I felt a shiver come up my spine._

_What was with that reflection in the mirror?_

Cry's POV:

I tipped my head in confusion as Pewds gets up. I look over at the broken mirror. I wonder what he did to make it break apart like that.

"Hey Pewds, how did that mirror break?" I ask.

Pewds shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, it just broke."

I nod slowly. Well a lot of creepy shit has been happening in this house so I guess it's no surprise. Pewds walks up to a grandfather clock then nods his head. Suddenly something falls out of it. I look down to see a little key, like one of those things you see in a music box. Pewds takes the key then brushes past me.

I glance at him. He's suddenly so quiet…maybe he's concentrating.

I follow him out of the room then we enter a larger room. I look around. This place looks a lot like a mini café. There are two small, circular tables with chairs on one side and two larger tables with couches on the other. I see a smaller table in the middle of the room with a music box on top of it. Pewds walks up to it and inserts the key.

The key turns by itself then a soft, lovely music fills the room. I smile to myself then look at Pewds who closes his eyes then takes in a deep breath.

"Is something wrong friend?" I ask.

"No, I'm just counting how many rooms I finished so far," he replied then mumbles something under his breath. "Okay, two so far. We need four more."

I notice a door across from us.

"Where does that lead to?" I ask.

Pewds looked over at the door then shakes his head. "Nothing important." He replies.

I tip my head. "Is there anything dangerous?' I ask.

"Not really," Pewds replies then turns to the door. "You can check if you want."

I nodded then walked into the room. It was a small room with a box on one table and there was a desk further in. I blink noticing the same diary book I saw in the room past the mirror place. I walk up to the book then look inside.

'Today, I saw two kids coming into my home. I wanted to play with them…'

I tipped my head, confused. I jumped when I hear a sudden spring noise. I turn back then see a funny looking clown coming out of the box. I breath out deeply to calm down.

"Cry, are you done?" Pewds called. "We should move on."

I looked over my shoulder. "Okay,"

I walk out of the room, glancing at the jack in the box. I blink when I notice it move. I quickly turn around but the jack in the box was closed.

"Cry?" Pewds calls. "Something wrong?"

I bite my lips. I swear it moved…but maybe it was my imagination. "No, nothing."

"Let's keep moving," Pewds says.

"Okay, where to?" I ask.

"Follow me," he replied then walks past me.

I start to walk but then see Jiji staring at the music box. I shudder remembering what I saw in the other hallway. I halt then realize something. Wasn't I distracted if I looked at the deformed Jiji?

I look at myself. Nothing is different about me or at least I don't think so…

"Cry?" I hear Pewds call.

"I'm coming," I reply then walk out of the room, following Pewds into a piano room. I stare at the grand piano, it was magnificent. It looked so luminous and so new…I walked around it then saw that it didn't have any music sheets.

"What do we do here? Play the piano?" I asked.

"No, if we did, we would die." Pewds replies. "I thought there was something in this room…"

I shrug my shoulders. "Well, you're the brain in this group."

Pewds smirks then walk past me again. I follow him into the painting room then look around. Each lady seems to be staring directly at us. I felt chill crawl down my spine as we walk past them. I blink seeing a paper sticking out of a crack in the wall.

"Hey, Pewds, what's that?" I ask.

Pewds looks that the crumpled piece of paper then took it out. All of the sudden, the room turns cold and blue. My eyes widen when I see the brown haired women come out of her painting then start moving towards us. Black liquid trickles out of her eyes as her lips grow into a creepy smile.

"Run!" I hear Pewds yell.

We both split up into different direction. The lady moves after Pewds as I run to the door. I try to yank it open but it's locked.

Shit.

I look over my shoulder then see the words writing itself on the note beside me.

'Destroy the painting.'

I look to Pewds who runs around the room with the lady chasing after him then I look to the painting with a hole inside.

That must be it.

I run to the painting, slightly brushing past the lady. She looks at me with those horrifyingly pitch black eyes. I keep running towards the painting as she turns to me then starts chasing me. I quickly grab the painting then smash it against my knee.

The painting only cracks.

I look back at the lady who shrieks in pain and covers her face. Cracks start forming on the left side of her face like the painting.

I smile. It's working!

The lady growls then starts moving towards me again, only faster. I smash the painting against my knee, breaking it in half. The lady shrieks then disappears as she starts to break in half. I wince, I used more force into breaking the hard painting that I thought.

Pewds walks up to me.

"Good job," he praises.

I smile then glance at Jiji who stands by the door, staring off into the distance.

"Hey Pewds…" I mumble.

"Yeah?" Pewds asks.

"Do you think something's wrong with Jiji?" I whisper.

"Why do you ask?" he tips his head in confusion.

"Well…it's just that…he just seems a little strange, like…out of it." I reply.

"Hey, are we going yet? This room makes me feel uneasy." Jiji meows.

Pewds shrugs his shoulders. "He looks fine to me."

I pout. "Okay friend," I reply.

But I know what I saw.

Something's weird about Jiji, and I have a really bad feeling about this…


	11. That Was Not You

_"Hey, are we going yet? This room makes me feel uneasy." Jiji meows._

_Pewds shrugs his shoulders. "He looks fine to me."_

_I pout. "Okay friend," I reply._

_But I know what I saw._

_Something's weird about Jiji, and I have a really bad feeling about this…_

Pewd's POV:

I walk out of the painting room, my heart still beats quickly from the shock of seeing that lady again. Only this time she looked even creepier. God…her pure black eyes and deadly grin, I feel chills going down my spine just thinking about it…

I look back at Cry who walks with Jiji out of the room. I currently have two rooms making sounds. I look up to see two candle lights flickering above us. There are two more candles beside it but they are not lit.

"Let's go," I call then walk towards the piano room.

Cry and Jiji follow me silently as we enter the room with the grand piano. I kind of like this room since it contradicts everything we have been through so far. This room is all white and peaceful, along with the beautiful flowers that adorn the piano. I place the sheet of paper I got from the other room onto the music stand then back away. The piano starts playing by itself. A beautiful melody echoes through the room making me smile. I look back at Cry and Jiji who seem to be thinking deeply.

"Hey Cry, watch this." I say then pretend to be waltzing.

Cry looks at me then chuckles. "What are you doing?"

"Waltzing, what does it look like?" I asked as I kept dancing.

Cry laughs as the piano keeps playing the beautiful melody. It's nice to hear something as soothing as this, it really calms my nerves. The vase beside the piano breaks then a king key slides towards me. I stop then take the key from the ground. One more room then we will be on the top floor.

"Okay, I'm done fooling around, how about we finish this place?" I ask.

Cry nods in agreement then we walk out of the piano room. I glance at the toy soldier holding a shotgun in his hand. I shudder as I walk back into the painting room. The painting that Cry broke lay on the floor. I hear cracking noises are we walk over it to enter the riddle room. I open the door to see the grandfather clock standing in the middle of the room. All the other things were gone. I walked up to the clock then inserted the king key. The clock starts ticking, filling the room with sound.

"That's all four," I say and look back at Cry.

He nods then we leave the room. The toy soldier collapses and breaks apart, creating a loud noise. I jump at the sudden noise and almost scream. Cry covers his mouth to hold in a chuckle.

"Stop it, Cry." I warn.

"I'm sorry friend, but you are such a scaredy cat." Cry pointed out.

I walk back into the piano room then open the door in the far end. I enter a gloomy, blue room with a statue of a crying woman in the middle.

I sigh a bit, we're almost there.

Cry's POV:

I follow Pewds into the gloomy looking room. He looks up at statue of the crying lady as she mutters softly.

"My…my ring…" she whimpers.

Pews nods then walks back. I jump to hear a sudden clash against the wall. I look over seeing a giant hole in the wall beside Pewds.

"Uhh, Pewds, do you see that?" I ask.

Pewds looks at the hole indifferently. "Yeah, what about it?"

I blink. Usually he would jump at any sudden noises but I guess he was expecting this. "Is there anything in there?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "You can go check it if you want."

I nod then crawl into the hole. I enter a small room with a large desk. I blink seeing a familiar violet book on the wooden desk. I walk up to it then scan the words on the white papers.

'After that, I 'X' everyone who came into my house. Today I will 'X' two people.'

I shudder, thinking that the diary was talking about me and Pewds.

'But before that I'm going to play with them.'

I close the book then I jump hearing a loud crash of a piano followed by Pewds' scream.

"Pewds?" I call then run out of the hole.

Pewds sits on the floor with a hand in his chest. He pants quickly as he looks over at me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Sorry…I just got scared." He replied getting up.

I blink. He wasn't that jumpy when the hole was made. Well, this crashing sound was louder so I guess it's reasonable. I offer my hand.

"Should we go look?" I ask.

Pewds nods as he takes my hand. I help him up then we walk back into the piano room. I blink noticing a change in the room. A fireplace sits behind the piano. Pewds walks up to it then pokes his head inside. I bite my lips, hoping that nothing comes out to grab him. But this is Pewds we're talking about, the one who actually knows what to do.

"There's a ladder, we can go down." He says.

I nod. "You first."

Pewds crawls into the fireplace. I wait a few seconds before following him. I gently pat around, searching for the ladder Pewds was talking about. I hear a clink as my hand tapped something metallic. I smile then slide down. I crawl out of the exit then see that we are in a dining room.

"What do we do here?" I ask.

"Follow me," Felix replies then walks into what I think is the kitchen.

I follow him then enter an empty dark kitchen. I hear something boiling then I lift my mask and pinch my nose from the horrible stench.

"Dude, what is that smell?" I ask.

"They eat...very strange food." Felix replies then turns off the fire.

I put my mask back in place then blink seeing Felix flinch.

"You alright friend?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he replies. "Go into that room, at the end of the room there will be a skeleton with gold chopsticks in his ribs."

I nodded then walked into the room he pointed at. I flinch smelling something foul…like something was dead. I look forward then my eyes widen. Pewds told me there is a skeleton in here but I did not expect a room full of it. I look at each of them. None of the corpses have hands. I walk to the end of the room then see a pair of golden chopsticks Felix was talking about. I smile then take the chopsticks and walk back. I stop to hear someone talking.

"Sorry, I was feeling weak…"

My eyes narrow. Pewds? I peek into the kitchen from the doorway, searching for my friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just needed him to get away so he won't see…"

I tilt my head more then my eyes widen. I quickly press my back against the wall, out of sight.

That thing I just saw in the kitchen…

That was not Pewds.


	12. Tadpoles

_"Yeah, I'm fine now. I just needed him to get away so he won't see…"_

_I tilt my head more then my eyes widen. I quickly press my back against the wall, out of sight._

_That thing I just saw in the kitchen…_

_That was not Pewds._

Pewdie's POV:

I wait for Cry as I look into the pot. It smells disgusting but what we needed was in there. I look back towards the skeleton room, feeling worried.

"Cry? What's taking you so long?" I ask.

Cry comes out of the room with the golden chopsticks in his hand. "Sorry friend, it took me a while to find this."

I nod then put my hand out. Cry gives me the chopstick then I stir the bunches of cabbages and sausages in the stew. I smile hearing a clink then take out a pig ring. I winkle my nose from the smell then put it into my pocket.

"We should return this," I suggested then walked back into the skeleton room.

Cry follows me without saying a word. I place the chopstick back into the skeleton's ribcage then walk out of the kitchen. I hear footsteps coming towards us and my eyes widen.

"Cry, hurry!" I whisper loudly then grab his hand.

We start running back towards the kitchen. The footsteps grow louder as a chairs start following us. I push Cry into the fireplace.

"Go, go, go" I say as he starts climbing the ladder deep within the chimney. I follow him quickly then look back to see Jiji jump onto my shoulder. "Oh thank god you made it."

The chairs that followed us cover the entrance of the chimney. I hear the footsteps stop and look back. I see the shadowy figure of the darkening the chairs. I feel the chills come up my spine as she tries to move the chair. They don't budge. I nudge Cry to climb faster. She starts hitting the chair with a different object making a loud noise. I look down to see the chairs that are protecting us start to break. I bite my lips and mouth 'I'm sorry' I don't know if the chairs could understand me, but I appreciated the fact that they protected me and Cry.

I feel Jiji's claws sink into my shoulder.

I grit my teeth. "Jiji…" I whisper.

"Sorry," Jiji whispers.

We finally got out of the chimney then I pushed Jiji and Cry into the gloomy blue room and hand the ring to the crying lady statue.

"This is…" she says. "Thanks you…"

We hear an unlocking from the door behind us then I open it.

"Come on, she's after us," I whisper then start running up the stairs.

I shudder at the thought of having that small but creepy little girl running after us. I've always hated little girls in horror stories, they're always so scary. I look back to see Cry and Jiji following me. I smile then head to the top of the staircase.

I blink to see a familiar dark hallway. It seems like the day has died in this room. There is no brightness in the room, only the dim moonlight from the window. I start walking down the hallway, confused. I try to remember where I have seen this.

"Cry, stay on your guard." I warned.

No reply.

"Cry?" I look over my shoulder then blink. "Cry?"

I look around for my friend. Panic starts to rise within me as my eyes widen.

"Cry, this isn't funny, where are you?" I call.

Still no response.

I grit my teeth the start walking back to the staircase, hoping that he is there. I narrow my eyes, I can't see anything in this lighting. I wish I have a flashlight…

I hear footsteps then let out a slight sigh of relief.

"Cry, I thought she got you," I say then blink. "Cry?"

My eyes widen when I see the glowing red eyes. I feel my body freeze in place. No it can't be.

Her glowing red eyes narrow as I see her lips stretch to a grin.

I feel a shiver some up my spine. This is just like the nightmare I had, only she isn't carrying Cry. I glance at her empty hands. Maybe they hid somewhere and she past them. That is all I could hope for.

I frantically look around, where is Cry? Where is Jiji? I don't see them anywhere! I look to her and she starts walking up to me. I turn around and sprint. I don't know where else to go.

I glance back, she's not carrying anything or anyone. Looks like she didn't get Cry yet. I bite my lips as I continue to run, I don't even know where I am going, all I know is that I need to get away and hope that Cry and Jiji are okay.

I suddenly feel something hit me in the stomach. I fall onto the ground coughing. She approaches me slowly, trying to get the panic within me to rise and it's working. I roll onto my stomach then start crawling away. I hear a creepy giggle then something grabs my leg. I kick it away then get up to run. I hear a hissing sound followed by a loud footstep. I just keep running, hoping that I will be able to safely get away from her.

And hope that Cry is safe too.

Cry's POV:

I walk with Jiji in my arms into a room with four different colored desks and three different colored doll. I blink the place Jiji down on the floor and look over my shoulder. Pewds and I were separated a while ago. I kept calling out his name but he never answered. I feel worry well up from my stomach and frown.

"Where could he be?" I mumble then look at the dolls. "Do you think we should wait for him?"

Jiji says nothing. He has been silent ever since the painting room. I narrow my eyes then poke his head.

"Jiji," I say louder.

Jiji hisses at me then runs off. My eyes widen as I see Pewds run into the room then crash into me. I yelp as I fall onto the floor.

"Pewds, where were you!" I yelled while laughing.

"No time to talk," Pewds replies then starts arranging the dolls. "That girl is after us, we need to hurry."

I blink as Pewds places the dolls according to their color. The door in between the dolls unlock then Pewds grabs my hand and we enter a corridor filled with flowers and grasses. This place is almost like a garden. I look around amazed as we run through the path. We stop in front of a beautiful white flower.

"How do you do?" it asks.

I blink as Pewds rushes off into different rooms. "Uhh…fine, thanks."

I look around seeing that we really are in a garden. How in the world is there a whole forest on top of a creepy house? I look towards Pewds who runs past me and enters another room. I walk up to the room but then Pewds shouts 'Stay where you are'. I sigh then take a seat on the bench in the middle of the garden, waiting. I glance back at the white flower. It's so pretty. The pure white petals look like they were glowing despite the lack of light within the room. I look over to where Pewds went then stand up. I hear a loud flapping sound then look over at the bush behind the tree slowly getting devoured.

"Don't mind it!" Pewds yells.

I frown. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm almost done!" Pewds replies then I bear a loud bang.

"Pewds!" I shout then runs into the room.

Pewds and I crash into each other and fall back into the garden. I groan a bit as Pewds get back up then shuts the door behind him. A loud crashing sound is heard and I blink.

"What was that just now?" I ask.

"Something that would have killed us." Pewds replies then offers me his hand.

I smile then take it. He pulls me up and then beckons me to follow him. I blink then realize something.

"Hey Pewds, Jiji ran off, what should we do about that?" I ask.

Pewds gave out a little sigh. "Well, I don't know man, if we go back there we might get caught by that girl. We should just keep moving."

I tip my head a little, it seemed out of character that Pewds would seem so careless. Well, at least I can feel a little less uneasy. I follow Pewds down a blue brick corridor. The uneasiness comes back to me and I frown.

"Hey Pewds, where are we going?" I ask.

Pewds opens a door to a room. I blink hearing the sound of water lapping against something. I walk further into the room then look down. My eyes widen as I see the same three tadpoles from my nightmare. My body shakes in fear.

"Pewds, I don't want to be here." I whimper.

No response.

I blink then look back. Pewds is gone.

"Pewds?" I call. "Pewds, this isn't funny."

"My father died…"

I look back then see the tadpoles swimming around in the water.

"My father was eaten by a snake."

I feel my body freeze as I look down at my reflection. Someone comes up from behind me. I whip around then I get pushed into the water. My eyes widen as I see the darkened figure of a familiar person.

Pewds?

The tadpoles swim around me, whispering into my ear.

"You killed him….You killed him…YOU KILLED HIM."

I cover my ears as I slowly sink into the water.

Why…?

**Sorry bout the grammar/spelling errors guys, didn't really edit this yet xD**


	13. It's all a Game

_Pewds?_

_The tadpoles swim around me, whispering into my ear._

_"You killed him….You killed him…YOU KILLED HIM."_

_I cover my ears as I slowly sink into the water._

_Why…?_

Pewdie's POV:

I groan as I wake up in the same dark corridor. I must have collapsed and knocked myself out cold somehow. I sit up then wince at the pain in my leg. I blink when I see my body move slightly. I look up then see someone dragging me by my leg.

"Let go!" I yell then kick the person away.

"Ow, Pewds, what are you doing?"

I blink then look up to see Cry.

"Oh thank god!" I yelled. "I thought you got caught by her!"

Cry smirked a bit. "I'm alright friend, now how about we finish this place?"

I nod then try to get up. I blink. "Where's Jiji?"

Cry shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know friend."

I look at my best friend then my eyes widen. "Cry, what happened to you? Your hand…"

Cry looks down at his black hand. "Oh this…"

I look at his face, noticing more specs of black. "You…you're not Cry…"

Cry groans then slowly removes his mask. "I was planning to play some more but you left me no choice…"

My eyes widen as Cry's body starts to deform. "What….what's going on?"

Cry removes his mask then I see those glowing red eyes. I gasp as Cry's body fades, leaving the little girl to stand in his place. The mask drops onto the floor as she giggles.

"What the fuck?" I whisper.

She looks over her shoulder. "Are you done?"

I look over her shoulder to see someone else dragging Cry towards us. My eyes widen when the light shines upon him.

Was that guy…me?

The guy grins at me. "Yo Pewds."

"Jiji?" I say in disbelief.

"The guy scowls. "I'm not Jiji! God, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

The girl giggles. "It's a fitting name."

"Shut up, I'm hungry." Jiji mumbles then the mirror image of me starts to fade into a dark fog.

I stare at both of them in shock. I have no clue in what is going on. How in the world did they get us? How were they able to look just like us?

"It was a game." Jiji says as if he read my thoughts.

"What?" I ask.

"This was all a game," Jiji responds. "It's been such a long time ever since someone came into this house for meal time. I had my witch here use her magic to bring you and that masked man to the house. Who would have thought that you knew what to do?"

I blink. "But…this was from a game…"

"Based off of a true story." Jiji replies. "I thought she erased your memories so that it'll be hard to escape, but I guess that failed…your friend on the other hand lost all his memories about this place. We decided to play with you two while we took a little break from that magic. And when he was distracted in that one hallway, everything went according to plan. You and Cry went into separate parts of the house, thinking that you had each other's companies but in reality you didn't."

I stand in front of them, confused. "Why did you make us go through all that?"

Jiji laughs. "Because it's amusing, why else do you think we did that? I loved the face he made when I pushed him into the water."

I narrow my eyes at him. "You're sick!"

"I'm a demon, boy, it's what I do," Jiji replied then moved towards me. "Now I'm about to make the nightmares come true."

My eyes widened when I got pinned to the ground. I gasp then look around. What is going on?

"We couldn't just eat you before because we lost a lot of magic in bringing you here." Jiji hissed. "But now, we have recovered."

I struggled against the grip as the girl went over to Cry. She can't be doing what I think she is going to do. My eyes widen as I see something sharp.

"No!" I yell as I struggle harder. "Cry!"

Cry groans then looks up. "What…?"

"Get out of there!" I yell then struggle wildly.

"God damnit, stop moving!" Jiji growled.

Cry looks around before realizing what's going on. The girl grabs the back of his neck and raises the knife.

"Cry!" I screamed out then pushed up hard.

The weight on top of my lifts off as I tackle the girl off of Cry. Cry quickly gets up.

"What? Pewds? What's going on?" he demands.

I whip around then grab his hand. "No time to explain, come on, let's go!"

We run down the corridor as Jiji helps the girl get up. I drag Cry down then I see the dead garden. I blink at the change but then I ignore it. I turn left to enter a long white hallway, slamming the door behind me. Cry yanks his hand away from me.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he demands.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"You fucking pushed me into that lake, even thought you knew how much I feared it!" he yelled.

"Cry, listen, it was a mix up."

I can feel the burning rage of his gaze against me but he is willing to listen. I take in a deep breath.

"Jiji was working for that witch this whole time, they both disguised themselves as us so then we will never notice that we made a mistake somewhere. They played with us Cry. We switched places when you got distracted by something in those knife hallways." I explained.

Cry stays silent for a few moments before sighing.

"How are we going to get out?" he asks.

"I know you don't trust me, but I'm going to get us out." I reply then grab his hand again. "Let's go."

We run down the hallway until we reach a room filled with bookshelves. I walk over to one then search it. I smile to fins what I am looking for. Cry looks at me holding a cute little bottle.

"What is that for?" he asks.

"It's going to be our way out." I reply then the door behind us burst open.

I look back then my eyes widen to see the black fog.

"Found you!" Jiji's voice sang.

"Run!" I yell then grab Cry's hand and run through the fog. I hear Jiji hiss in disappointment.

"Damn it I don't have a body to work with!" he yelled.

I smile. We are lucky. Cry and I keep running down the hall until we reach the dead garden again. I give Cry the cute bottle.

"Hold onto that," I say. "I need to get something else on the way out. I'll show you the way out first. You run out of the place as fast as you can. I promise I'll come after you."

"What? You're crazy!" Cry whispers.

"I know what I'm doing," I reply then look around to see if the girl is around. "Alright, ready? Here we go, follow me."

I start running and Cry runs after me. We keep running towards the piano room then climb the ladder down towards the dining hall, out to the bloody scissor room then to the foyer. I push Cry towards the entrance of the house.

"Get out of here!" I yell as I open the door. "I'll meet you outside."

Cry hesitates. "Okay friend,"

I nod then run into the present room where I first found the teddy bear. I look to the cabinet that was locked during my first visit. It should be open now. I run up to it then open it but to my surprise, the knife that is supposed to be inside is not there.

"Looking for this?"

I look back to see the witch holding the knife I was looking for in hand. She grins at me. I grit my teeth as she walks up to me. Shit, did she see through my plans? I back up against the cabinet as she comes closer to me.

Shit…what do I do?

"Fuck no!" Cry yells then tackles the girl down.

My eyes widen upon seeing him. "Cry, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Saving you!" Cry replies then grabs my hand and we run towards the entrance of the house.

When my foot stepped out of the house, the huge mansion burst into flames. Cry and I look up at the house as it blazes in brilliant red flames.

"We should keep moving." I suggest then walk towards the rose bush that once blocked my way.

Cry follows me, looking at the bottle I handed him. "So what was this for?"

"To kill these," I reply as I reach the giant rose bush.

Cry looks up at it then he pours the liquid within the bottle. The bush wilts then I turn to him.

"We did it," I breathe.

Cry looks at me and smiles. "Yeah we did friend."

We both walk past the dead rose bush.

Then everything goes black.

I gasp for air as my eyes fly open. I blink realizing I'm now in my room. I look around. My computer, my bed, my desk, everything is here.

"Marzia!" I yell.

Marzia walks into my room, rubbing her eyes. "What is it Felix? Is something wrong?"

I leap out of my bed and hug her. She lets out an adorable squeal then hugs me back.

"Felix, what's wrong?" she asks.

"I'm just so happy to see you," I reply hugging her tighter.

She giggles. "I love you too."

I kiss her cheek lovingly then looks at my computer seeing that someone is calling me.

'Cry.'

I run up to the screen, accepting the chat. I see the same white poker-face mask I saw in that weird dream.

"Hey friend," he greets. "I just had the strangest dream…"

I smile at him. "I did too Cry, I did too,"

**End!**

**Hey Mochachitas and Chocolattes. I apologize that this story seems like it was rushed. It was supposed to end like this anyways…just didn't know how to put it down in a way you all will like it. Welp, thank you for reading the Witch's House. I hope you all will enjoy my other stories too! Also, I will edit these chapters soon! I need some sleep….**


End file.
